Love Beyond Time: College Downtime
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: The 5th entry into the Love Beyond Time series of stories between myself and Major Mike Powell III. When you are semi immortal due to reincarnation, sometimes things get shaken up from lifetime to lifetime. For Ivy and Taki, flexibility is a must. Contains sex and futanari, no children welcome.


**Love Beyond Time: College Downtime**

**Here we go once again ladies and gentlemen, another addition to the "Love Beyond Time" series which is co-written by myself and my good friend Major Mike Powell III.**

**This would be the 5****th**** installment of the series, and is a self-contained prequel to the 3****rd**** entry "Love in the Office" of the "Love Beyond Time" series.**

**To set up a brief warning, this story contains sex, futanari, and lesbianism. If such things bother you, or you are under the legal age to be reading this material, please leave now.**

**For the rest of you, we hope you enjoy this story.**

**X**

**X**

Another day of long classes, leading into another long weekend.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine had been in college with her eternally-bound lover, Taki Sakurai, for two years now. Every lifetime's worth of knowledge and wisdom they had accumulated over four hundred years had stuck with them, but they still felt the need to learn in areas they were not able to before, after all, knowledge is its own reward.

Ivy however was not above feeling the aches and pains of a long day of carrying books and walking the long trek from classroom to classroom. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket, quickly bare as the day she was born.

Ivy lay back in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, memories of four hundred years filling her mind. She remembered it all. How she and Taki were continuously reborn and kept finding each other again and again, always drawn inexplicably and unfailingly to each other every time.

She knew that her love for Taki had lived for all of these years, and never once doubted it for a single moment, and Taki felt the same. But this…"addition"…to her body had taken some getting used to.

She was beyond relieved when Taki found out, and not only accepted it, but welcomed it with open arms, never once faltering in her unwavering affection. That said, as she remembered how they had first made love in this life, she felt her arousal make itself known, swelling between her legs until it pulsed and twitched with her heartbeat.

Sticking straight up, she felt her cheeks grow hot, still not entirely used to this new sensation despite having lived with it for the past 19 years of her life.

Ivy and Taki were fortunate to have the luxury of Ivy's private home while they attended college at present, considering that they would have most likely woken up the entire dormitory with their love-making by know.

Ivy considered trying to take a cold shower to tend to her unexpected arousal, but before she could move, she saw the bedroom door open.

Taki came in, seeing Ivy in her bare and very much excited state and instantly reading her body language, a skill she had mastered several times over.

Taki smiled lasciviously as she walked, nay, strutted over to the bedside, her hips swaying side to side in a very pleasant manner as she did so. Ivy didn't try to hide herself. After all, Taki had seen her in this state, even with the new addition, more times than she could count, and she would no doubt see it far more afterwards. Ivy's eyes drank in the sight of Taki slowly reaching her arms down, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and then, pulling it up and off, revealing a simple black sports bra keeping Taki's impressive bust contained…but only just.

Taki smirked, knowing how much Ivy enjoyed the show, and turned around, her back facing the silvery haired blonde. She slowly shimmied her jeans down her long legs, bending at the waist, giving Ivy an unobstructed view of how close her black panties were molding to the sweet mound of Taki's succulent pussy.

It was all Ivy could do to just watch and enjoy the sight before her.

Her instincts and desires screamed in her mind to utterly ravish the woman who had been her lover for all these centuries, but she had maintained control before, and so she did now as she watched the love of her many lives turn back around, and slowly get onto the bed, on her hands and knees, crawling over Ivy, straddling her body possessively, longingly. As she came face-to-face with Ivy, Taki held that loving gaze, long and peaceful, before sealing it with a long, tender kiss.

As they kissed, Ivy brought her arms up around Taki's back, unclipping her lover's bra and letting it fall loose to one side before tossing it into the pile of clothes in the hamper, her hands tenderly taking the now-freely-dangling, succulent ripe fruits that were Taki's bountiful breasts, caressing them with feather-like fingers.

Taki moaned as Ivy's expert and very, very experienced hands eagerly got to work on her big and beautiful breasts; moans which Ivy swallowed as their kiss intensified, tongues being added to the affectionate equation.

Ivy never, ever, got bored or tired of playing with Taki's breasts.

Taki, in turn, began to move her own hands: She ran her fingers through Ivy's silky, platinum hair, gently stroking her cheeks and further down to her shoulders, where she gave her a little rub, and then, South to the British woman's own magnificent, enormous breasts; breasts that many, many men and women were both jealous of and wanted to get their hands and mouths on.

Some might have thought Taki jealous that her love managed to maintain larger breasts than her own in every lifetime, but Taki was far from that opinion. Her lover's breasts were simply perfect for her, and, much to Ivy's credit, she never said any less about Taki's own marvelous love pillows, and they both meant every single word every time they lavished each other with sweet nothings and soft declarations that were meant only for the other's ears, the kind that lovers never gave to any but their other.

The two women kept kissing and playing with each other's breasts for several minutes, letting the fire in their loins slowly burn further and further.

Ivy then broke her kiss with Taki, not without a wet sound and a string of saliva joining their lips, and the Snake Sword mistress then moved her messy, purple-painted lips down to Taki's big and puffy nipples.

Ivy let out a slightly frustrated groan as she felt her hardness rub up against the silken texture of Taki's panties, muttering an arcane Japanese curse under her breath, making Taki giggle like a mad school girl.

"How unladylike, beloved~" Taki whispered into the British woman's ear with a flirty husk in her voice. Ivy smiled and suddenly took control, flipping herself and Taki over, so that the Japanese woman was suddenly flat on her back, and willingly at her lover's mercy.

"Hard for a woman to be ladylike in this day and age, let alone with _this._" she said as she wrapped a hand around her hardened shaft and gave it a short, quick pump.

Taki simply smiled a cheeky grin.

"Ok, fair enough~ Now, get that little sword of yours to work, ne~?" She purred and moved her arms down to her panties, nodding to Ivy to pull back momentarily in order to be able to lift her legs and pull the skimpy black garment off in one fluid motion, a testament to her former ninja background. She still worked out to this day.

The kunoichi's pussy was glistening with her juices and Ivy stared hungrily at it as Taki spread her legs as far as they would go.

Instead of simply plunging her hardened shaft into the silken depths of Taki's sacred treasure, Ivy slowly crawled backwards until her face was directly over her lover's soaked pussy, inhaling the sweet and slightly tangy scent of the love juices trickling out.

She slowly leaned her head closer, and began to softly place butterfly kisses on the lower lips of her beloved, kissing every inch of the kunoichi's sweet center.

Taki's hands immediately went to land on the back of Ivy's head, tangling her fingers into the silver locks. The Japanese woman cooed, gasped, moaned and groaned as her beloved happily munched away at her pussy, earning beautiful sound after beautiful sound as her tongue stroked different spots inside Taki.

Ivy enjoyed the symphony of pure desire issuing from her lover's lips, taking in every little sound and committing it to memory, as she had an untold number of times before.

But of course, none of those sounds were as awesome as the scream that came when Ivy's oral performance brought Taki to orgasm.

She eagerly lapped up every drop of the juices with relish, and looked up at her lover from between her legs, seeing how flushed she had become.

That sight, the sight of a flushed-faced, hazy-eyed, gasping Taki was something Ivy absolutely adored and she could keep seeing again and again, for as many times as they were reincarnated.

And of course, if Ivy's girl penis was hard before, it was SO hard now it hurt. Just now Ivy realized how badly she needed to be inside her beloved.

So, the British woman climbed up her panting lover's body to plant another smooch on her lips, before she sat back up, grabbed Taki's ankle with one hand and guided her aching dick toward her sweet, hot, dripping opening.

Taki groaned, still not entirely used to this manner of lovemaking, even though she had learned of what to expect. She felt that familiar coil of pressure start to tighten within her, and moaned out loudly as Ivy easily slid herself in, bit by bit, Takis well-toned body squeezing down on every single inch of flesh as best it could.

After what seemed like eternity, Ivy finally sunk every last inch inside, and sighed out softly, almost a cooing dove of a sound, as she brought her lips down to kiss Taki, their chests rubbing together deliciously, nipple to nipple, jiggling against each other from the intimate passion and size they both had.

Next, Ivy grabbed both of Taki's ankles and pushed her legs as far down as they would go as she kissed Taki, so that her calves were almost on level with Taki's head. The kunoichi didn't feel any pain from this. On the contrary, this position was brand new to her, and it exhilarated her to be dominated by her lover like this.

Also, her very athletic and flexible body really helped.

Ivy and Taki moaned into each other's mouths as they shared a sloppy, wet kiss while Ivy pumped her hips up and down, burying herself to the hilt in Taki's gripping pussy repeatedly, completely filling Taki up inside.

Taki wouldn't have been able to speak even if she had anything to say, the sheer pleasure she received from their love-making was making her unable to think anything beyond how much she was loving this, and how much she loved her eternal wife.

If they had the ability to read each other's thoughts, Ivy would've been thinking the exact same thing.

Eventually, Ivy picked up the pace, pumping into Taki faster and harder as time went on, until she was fucking her beloved like her life depended on it; the amazing grip of Taki's sweet pussy was driving her absolutely insane, making her drunk with pleasure, feeling as if though her penis would melt inside Taki's incredibly tight and hot confines.

Nearing the end, the lovers couldn't possibly keep their kiss up any longer. They had to break for air to let their sounds of pleasure be heard in the room, which was softly lit by the mid-day sun's line coming in through the white window drapes.

Taki and Ivy could feel their orgasms approaching, and approaching hard and fast.

Soon, there was too much pressure, too much pleasure built up, too much heat...

And then, the fire inside them exploded as if their very Souls burned.

With one last, mighty pump, Ivy and Taki arched their backs and screamed out their release as they were hit by massive orgasms at the same time.

Again and again, Ivy unloaded huge spurt after huge spurt of semen straight into Taki's waiting womb, and she even had to pull back to let her she-cock shoot another few yet big loads of baby batter onto Taki's tummy, breasts and face.

Taki didn't know how or why Ivy was able to cum so large an amount, but she certainly didn't complain as she gathered up as much of it from her body and onto her hands, licking it all off as best as she could. Ivy practically collapsed on the bed next to her, out of breath and energy, with only enough to pull Taki into a tender hug once she had finished her self-cleaning.

"Taki?"

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru, Taki-chan."

"Aishiteru, Ivy-chan~."

That was all they were able to say before they cuddled up together and fell into blissful slumber for the day, as they dreamed of the countless more they would spend in eternity.

~Transcending History and the World, a tale of love of two Souls, eternally retold~

~The Legend will never die~

**X**

**X**

**(Kamen Rider Omega)So my friends, that's the end to our 5th Love Beyond Time story. I have to say, I was not expecting this to happen. One minute I get a sudden urge to write, the next thing I know, I receive a package from the fanfiction stork.**

**(Major Mike Powell III) Fanfiction stork? Wha?**

**Well, anyway, you tempted me, Omega-kun, that's all. LOL and, like I've said before, these suckers write themselves. This "Love Beyond Time" saga is just SO much fun to write about. :3**

**(KRO) Especially when we get to describe their, *ahem* affectionate escapades.**

**(MMP) XD**

**"Sexcapades", you mean? :3**

**(KRO) You said it, not me mi hermano :3**

**(MMP) XD**

**(Huggles Omega-kun)**

**Well, anyway. This little lemon was a lot of fun to write, and we hope that you beautiful people let us know if you appreciate our efforts.**

**(KRO) So, send a review and tell us what you thought, share it with your friends. And remember, every time you read and don't review, you make bunny cry!**

**(MMP) Don't make bunny cry! Q.Q**

**Oh yeah! And this story may have nothing to do with it, but, Happy Halloween, everybody! :D**

**(KRO) Indeed, Happy Halloween 2013, and here's to the official start of the preparations for Christmas!**

**(MMP) G'nite, everybody!**

**Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
